The Reaper's Kiss
by BatmanRules256
Summary: There was a reason Reapers never kissed. Ruby knew that all too well. But, one thing happened that would change that. A little RWBY oneshot for Halloween.


There was a reason Reapers never kissed. Ruby knew that fact all too well. In fact, her mother had taught her that lesson. However, as Ruby stood on the roof of the building, watching the scene below, she had considered, for the slightest fraction of a second, of doing so. Her red cloak moved in the wind, her scythe firmly gripped in her hand as she watched, prepared to take action.

The Vampire below her had taken on the Werewolves before, but this was different. These were different. Ruby knew they were White Fangs, the most dangerous clan of Werewolves. On a normal day, Ruby would have simply waited to collect the soul of the Vampire and left. However, something about this Vampire was different. Something was… intriguing to Ruby.

Ruby dropped down to the ground, the Werewolves turning and watching her. Ruby could see the fear evident in their eyes. They knew who she was. There probably wasn't a non-human race in all of Vale that didn't know who she was. Stories of the Reaper with the red cloak spread pretty far.

"Why do you disturb us, Reaper?" One of the Fang asked.

"I've told you before, Fang." Ruby said, walking forward. "This is my territory. Leave NOW!"

The Fang left faster than most would expect. The Vampiress stared at Ruby in confusion, staring at her. Ruby took in the Vampire's image herself.

The Vampire was dressed in a simple whitish grey uniform, her feet adorned in three inch heels. Her long white hair was a little messed up from her battle. Her blue eyes pierced Ruby's soul almost, though it wasn't necessarily antagonistic.

"Planning to take my soul?" The Vampiress asked, her tone a little arrogant. "Funny, I thought the Reapers died out centuries ago."

"If I wanted your soul." Ruby said, grinning. "I'd have already taken it."

"So" The Vampiress asked. "What _do_ you want?"

"Dunno." Ruby said, shrugging. "What's a Vampire like you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission from my father." The Vampiress said, crossing her arms. "If you must know."

"Huh." Ruby said. "Well, it was nice meeting ya."

"You're a very strange Reaper." The Vampiress said.

"I've been told." Ruby said, shrugging. "Name's Ruby. Ruby of the Rose clan."

"Wait…" The Vampiress said, thinking. "Do you know a Summer Rose?"

"She was my mom." Ruby said, intrigued. "And, what is your name?"

"Weiss.' The Vampiress said.

"As in Schnee?" Ruby asked. "Small world. Our parents knew each other."

"That is interesting." Weiss said, crossing her arms. "You seem nothing like her though."

"It's a work in progress." Ruby said, shrugging.

"Who knew Summer Rose's spawn would be such a dolt." Weiss muttered.

Ruby was stunned, having absolutely no way to counter that comment.

"W-well, y-y-you're a dolt!" She retorted.

Weiss simply rolled her eyes, turning to leave.

"I do thank you for saving me though." She said, her fang bared in a small smile.

As she walked away, both girls felt a heat in their faces.

 _Some time later_

Weiss stood at the graveyard, standing there with Ruby. The two had met up once again by chance in a small diner just on the border of the human realm. They had become fast friends, Ruby's quirky nature amusing Weiss. The graves they stood in front of had been buried next to each other, four names written on them with a quote: Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Augustus Schnee, Artica Schnee, proof that species doesn't mean hatred.

"It's not fair." Ruby said, tears flowing as she hugged Weiss. "Why did she have to go? I know why dad went. He was too old and a human. But, mom died saving me."

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

"The last thing I remember" Ruby said. "Is being attacked by Grimm. I was hurt and she… she kissed me and told me everything would be alright. That's all I remember."

"I'm" Weiss said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine.' Ruby said, sighing. "After this, can we go get cookies?"

"Sure, dolt." Weiss said, chuckling.

 _Some time later_

Weiss stood at the meeting. The non-human races had gathered to discuss the threat of the White Fang. They were getting bolder, even beginning to enter the human's realm.

"We should just attack them.' A Vampire said.

"Then the Revenants would just take their souls and become more powerful." A Werewolf said. "As if those monsters needed more strength. They already are the most durable and have the most longevity out of any of the races, save the Reapers."

"But, the Reapers died out with Summer Rose." A Spirit said, thinking. "If only we had someone like her. Then we'd have no worries."

"We could just take out the leaders." A lone voice said, its owner stepping into the room. "That would stop the lower grunts from getting any stupid ideas."

All heads turned to the woman that had spoken: a Reaper, dressed in a red cloak, the last of the Reapers: Ruby Rose. Weiss smiled, glad the meeting would be more lively with her.

"A Reaper?" multiple voices came from around the table. "I thought they were extinct? The Demons wiped them out centuries ago. And, that cloak. It's unmistakable."

"Who and what are you?" The leader of the meeting, Winter Schnee, current head of the Schnee Vampire family, asked. "And, what gives you the right to enter this meeting?"

"Ruby of the Rose Clan.' Ruby said, pulling out her scythe. "Daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long.'

A collective gasp went up from around the room. There were only two human families that knew of the non-human world and interacted with it on a normal basis: the Xiao Long family and the Branwen family, both lost to time, though it was said there were a few that possessed their blood. They were powerful Hunters and Huntresses, humans as close to non-human as one could get. Able to summon powerful magicks and sorcery, they were capable of taking on the non-human races and each of the families could boast at least ten kills on every non-human race, including Reapers. There were rumors of a Xiao Long falling in love with a Reaper, but no one could confirm it. The scythe of Summer Rose had also disappeared with the legendary Reaper, though here it was with her supposed spawn, the girl the spitting image of Summer.

"Prove it." Winter said, snapping her fingers. Five Vampires stood up to surround Ruby. The Reaper was undeterred, her silver colored eyes flashing as the Vampires froze.

"Good enough?" She asked, grinning. She went over to a plate of chocolate chip cookies that had been made as refreshments. The Demons were enjoying some of the cookies due to their high amounts of chocolate, including a particular Demon with a more human look, even going so far as to have a brown mop of hair and human skin, clearly marking her as a hybrid. The one clue she was a Demon, however, was the blood pouring from her eyes and mouth. Somehow, it didn't stain her green and yellow sweater she wore, though the cookie crumbs did. She looked at Ruby, stepping aside as Ruby grabbed a huge handful, eating them. An Angel with a lighter mop and silvery blue eyes stood next to the Demon, stretching her wings. The Demon put an arm around her, giving her a chocolatey kiss on the lips, the Angel giggling.

"What do you mean by 'take out the leaders'?" Winter asked, looking at Ruby.

"Well" Ruby said, shrugging, her mouth full of cookies. "We find this Tauros guy they were talking about and take care of him and his generals."

"It's not that easy." A Werewolf said, standing up and shaking her head.

"Blake?" Ruby asked. "You're here too?"

"You two know each other?" Winter asked.

"She banged my sister.' Ruby said, eating a cookie, Blake blushing as Winter looked at her with an amused look. "Yang Xiao Long."

"That hothead?" Winter said. "I have to admit, she sure knew how to get a point across."

"She sure did." Ruby said, a moment of silence passing over the room. Yang Xiao Long, the most well-known of the Xiao Long clan had died a few centuries prior in the battle against the Witch Salem. Yang's apprentice, a young woman named Cinder of the Fall clan had offered to take Yang's place on the council, currently absent due to having lost her eye in a previous battle, staying home to recover. Cinder was still alive due to her Grimm heritage.

"Suppose you know where this Taurus is." Winter said. "What do you propose?"

"Take him out quickly and quietly." Ruby said. "I could take two or three people to do it. I've got my list already."

"Who were you planning on taking?" Winter asked.

"Weiss Schnee." Ruby said. "Blake Belladonna and Neapolitan"

"Neapolitan?" Winter asked. Suddenly, the Spirit next to her shifted into a short woman with ice cream colored hair and clothing.

"A shifter." Winter said, thinking. "Interesting."

Neo gave a finger gun, smirking.

"Alright." Winter said, nodding. "You have them if they wish to help you. Now, take care of it."

"Got it." Ruby said, nodding.

 _Later_

The four had stormed the base, taking out White Fang as they did. Neo and Blake split off to free any prisoners the Fang may have taken, Weiss and Ruby heading after Adam. Once they reached Taurus room, they stopped, jaws dropping at the massive amount of silver in the room. Silver was rare in the non-human realm, being mostly found in the human's realm, God's gift to humans to even the odds of their weaker race. It could harm or even kill any non-human, no matter their race or power.

"Fancy meeting you here." Adam Taurus said, smirking at them. "With a Schnee. Interesting."

"This ends here, Taurus." Ruby growled, summoning her scythe. "You've harmed enough people."

"I'm afraid not." Adam said, standing and unsheathing his sword. He and Ruby rushed at each other, sword and scythe clashing in a flurry of sparks.

"You know" Adam said, chuckling. "Your sister put up a good fight. But, I sure took care of her. Chopped her arm clean off."

"You bastard!" Ruby shouted, slamming her fist into Adam, sending him flying into a spear made of silver. Her was impaled through the heart, coughing out blood. Ruby turned towards Weiss and the two walked to the door.

Adam chuckled, pulling out a pistol, firing it at Ruby. Ruby turned, though she felt herself being pushed by Weiss. Ruby flew to the side as Weiss was pierced by the silver bullet. Her heart was injured, the Vampiress falling to the ground.

Ruby yelled her name, cradling her head on her knees.

"R-Ruby." Weiss said, her voice weak as she looked up at Ruby. "D-don't worry. I'd have done anything for you. We're f-f-friends."

"The best." Ruby said, her and Weiss both shedding tears over each other.

As Weiss kept slipping in and out of unconsciousness, Ruby knew her options were limited. She took a deep breath and did the one thing she never thought she'd do: she kissed Weiss.

Weiss fought her as best she could, but in her weakened condition, she couldn't keep the Reaper off of her. It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss Ruby, it was what happened when a Reaper kissed a being.

There was a reason Reapers never kissed. When a Reaper kissed a being, they took their soul and used it to become more powerful. However, there was a reverse effect: they could heal with their kisses. However, it drained their soul. The more severe the wound, the more of their soul would be drained away. If it happened to be a fatal wound… well…

"Ruby, no!" Weiss said through Ruby's lips, Ruby releasing her. Weiss could feel the wound healing." Why'd you do that?"

"Like you said, Weiss." Ruby said, smiling as she got into a lying down positon, Weiss sitting up. "WE're friends. Friends help friends. Please understand that."

"Ruby." Weiss said, sobbing. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, Weiss." Ruby said, smiling. "I love you too much to just let you die. I'll see you in the next life."

And, with that, the last of the Reapers closed her eyes, passing into the next world, her body turning into Dust, as all non-humans did when they died.

Weiss shed tears, some of them falling to the Dust as she gathered it up into a small jar that was nearby. Neo and Blake had arrived, seeing the jar and the crying Weiss. They understood, Blake shedding a few tears of her own.

 _Later_

The burial ritual was attended by only a few, those close to Ruby as well as Winter. As they all cried, Winter performed the ritual, sprinkling Ruby's Dust over her scythe and giving it to Weiss.

 _Later still_

Weiss walked home, clutching Ruby's scythe. She sobbed into it, holding it close. When she got home, she put it in a case and placed a plaque on it. The plaque read 'Ruby Rose: The Truest Friend'. Over the years as Weiss and Winter had offspring, they would ask of the story of the scythe, the legendary Crescent Rose. And, Weiss would tell them the story, the story of the Reaper's kiss.

* * *

So, this is my little Halloween oneshot. I actually got the idea after reading Love Waits by Razeil 12. I wanted to do something like this, but it wasn't as good as I fuigured. WEll ,this story's okay in my opinion.


End file.
